


/WHAT CAN I SAY MISTAKES MAKE YOU STRONGER, AND ACCIDENTS BECOME OPPORTUNITIES/

by IMMAYEETMYSELFATTHEWORLDALSOYAHABAISLIFE



Series: A WHOLE NEW WAY OF SEEING MYSELF [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fire Powers, Hospitalization, Ice Powers, M/M, Makeup, Nature Magic, Other, Rape Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMAYEETMYSELFATTHEWORLDALSOYAHABAISLIFE/pseuds/IMMAYEETMYSELFATTHEWORLDALSOYAHABAISLIFE
Summary: An haikyuu x-man au! No one asked for, with yahaba as the protagonist:))
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oohira Reon/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: A WHOLE NEW WAY OF SEEING MYSELF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868569
Kudos: 6





	/WHAT CAN I SAY MISTAKES MAKE YOU STRONGER, AND ACCIDENTS BECOME OPPORTUNITIES/

**Author's Note:**

> caw caw bitche welcome to hell

/WHAT CAN I SAY MISTAKES MAKE YOU STRONGER, AND ACCIDENTS BECOME OPPORTUNITIES/

*CHAPTER1*

“HOW CAN YOU SAY IT’S ALRIGHT??”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Yahaba POV/

Why is it so dark, where am I what happened…

WHERE AM I! Oh gosh this isn’t good, remember shigeru, remember what was the last thing you did today… oh gosh I don’t remember a thing! Am I still sleeping? Sleep paralysis? Or just one of those messed up dreams my brains likes making me go through…hmmm.

Wait a minute! This certainly does not feel like my bed!! It’s so hard and wet? Did I fall on the floor and then proceeded to pee myself… nahhhh I don’t do that anymore…do I? Ok focusfocusfocufocus, maybe I should start by trying to open my… eyes?? Yeah well that would be a smart move… since when is my inner voice so sassy, damn. And how the hell am I thinking “…”.

When I “finally” opened my eyes, I was greeted by the sight of trees, why am in a forest??I start looking around.

!!!

Fuck, that’s a big headache, “what happened…?” suddenly all these voices pierce my skull

“Ugh, what the----“I sit up “my head…” I touch my head it feels like leafs? What—oh “ I’m bleeding what the heck happened

/FLASHBACK/

“Yahaba-san” I wonder why he called me I’m not in trouble am i??

“Yes sir??” hopefully not…

“I need to pick some stuff for the next science class, but I’m not able to find time, is it okay if I ask you to go I’ll provide the money and a list of things you can get me, can you please??” I asked me; well it is a good excuse to miss classes.

“Oh sure sire, when do, you want me to go??” pls don’t say today I have an exam I want to miss!

“Oh right now, if you could??””Yes sire I’ll be going now” I bow to him

“Thank you for your time” he smiles,

/TIMESKIP FOREST/

I’ve been walking around for a while now, why can’t I seem to find a water source it’s my last item, I check the time on my phone, 1pm great I missed lunch… I should have plan this more

GREAT!

I finally found one, I lean down to look at it better.

!!

Oh shit! I didn’t realize it was so low down, damn imam really fall in here

BAAAMMMM

/BACK TO Current TIME/

So that’s what happened, where’s my phone

Shit… I was knocked out a whole day? How am I supposed to explain…, wait a minute, I search through my pockets, I start panicking, where’s the map, I look around, I finally see it in the water, “oh no it’s ruined “I pick the rests of the wet piece of paper “ how am I supposed to get out of here now??” I suddenly become aware of a presence and look up.

!!

There’s a bunch of deer’s, rabbits, and squirrels around, me “what the fuck!!”I try to get up but feel weight on my legs, “uh???” …. Roots really, are you serious, like if this couldn’t get weirder.

“Is he okay” “I hope he’s not hurt” “is that a human” “why would the forest help a human” “should I talk to him “”will he even understand”

One of them comes up to me, “are you okay” he says “did you just talk to me” I asked terrified “this isn’t normal right???Oh gosh am I going mad, what is going on” “sir calm down I think I might know why you can ‘hear’ us” he calms me down and all the animals come settle around me like to comfort me “ how???” he cuts me off “may I know your name” “ yahaba, yahaba shigeru” “nice to meet you, I am faith, the guardian of this forest, I found you here” oh this makes sense, except for the talking animals yeah this is fine totally normal.

“so yahaba I think you might be a mutant” no “ since you did manage to communicate with the forest and it helped you I think this is the best reason why this would happen”

“Your joking right is that why I can hear all your thoughts?” “Oh no this means something else” “what is it?” “This means Elemental” “what does that mean” I frown, what is this avatar?? I laugh at my own joke; faith coughs “sorry…” I scratch the back of my neck “ as a was saying elementals are mutants who can make their abilities stronger and do multiple things with it but in my billions of years of life, I have never seen someone who can control nature” she smiles at me “ you’ll be one of the most powerful mutants when you do develop the other ones, and I “ she smiles AGAIN “ will help you do that” “really? You’d do that for me??” she would? No one ever did this kind of thing in my life, the only one was a teacher that brang me to back to his place when he found me on the streets he left 2 years later to teach at an institute… for mutants, I smile thinking I could meet him again, but…

“Can I step away for a moment I need some time taking everything in” I start untangling the roots off my legs, and start walking out of the small pond thing or whatever this is.

All this is interesting but what about my life, my normal life I don’t to abandon it I worked so hard to finally not be the center of attention, I don’t want to be it anymore, but if I don’t control this ability I might hurt someone, or worse get taken away if they find out, Faith is right I should control it first so I continue to live without being criticized for things I can’t control, I’ll have to stay hidden or get a new identity ….

“Oh no, why did this happen when everything was starting to work out finally….for fucks sake”

I really messed up this time didn’t i?

I finally found one, I lean down to look at it better.

!!

Oh shit! I didn’t realize it was so low down, damn imma really fall in here

BAAAMMMM

/BACK TO Current TIME/

So that’s what happened, where’s my phone

Shit… I was knocked out a whole day? How am I supposed to explain…, wait a minute, I search through my pockets, I start panicking, where’s the map, I look around, I finally see it in the water, “oh no it’s ruined “I pick the rests of the wet piece of paper “ how am I supposed to get out of here now??” I suddenly become aware of a presence and look up.

!!

There’s a bunch of deer’s, rabbits, and squirrels around, me “what the fuck!!”I try to get up but feel weight on my legs, “uh???” …. Roots really, are you serious, like if this couldn’t get weirder.

“Is he okay” “I hope he’s not hurt” “is that a human” “why would the forest help a human” “should I talk to him “”will he even understand”

One of them comes up to me, “are you okay” he says “did you just talk to me” I asked terrified “this isn’t normal right???Oh gosh am I going mad, what is going on” “sir calm down I think I might know why you can ‘hear’ us” he calms me down and all the animals come settle around me like to comfort me “ how???” he cuts me off “may I know your name” “ yahaba, yahaba shigeru” “nice to meet you, I am faith, the guardian of this forest, I found you here” oh this makes sense, except for the talking animals yeah this is fine totally normal.

“so yahaba I think you might be a mutant” no “ since you did manage to communicate with the forest and it helped you I think this is the best reason why this would happen”

“Your joking right is that why I can hear all your thoughts?” “Oh no this means something else” “what is it?” “This means Elemental” “what does that mean” I frown, what is this avatar?? I laugh at my own joke; faith coughs “sorry…” I scratch the back of my neck “ as a was saying elementals are mutants who can make their abilities stronger and do multiple things with it but in my billions of years of life, I have never seen someone who can control nature” she smiles at me “ you’ll be one of the most powerful mutants when you do develop the other ones, and I “ she smiles AGAIN “ will help you do that” “really? You’d do that for me??” she would? No one ever did this kind of thing in my life, the only one was a teacher that brang me to back to his place when he found me on the streets he left 2 years later to teach at an institute… for mutants, I smile thinking I could meet him again, but…

“Can I step away for a moment I need some time taking everything in” I start untangling the roots off my legs, and start walking out of the small pond thing or whatever this is.

All this is interesting but what about my life, my normal life I don’t to abandon it I worked so hard to finally not be the center of attention, I don’t want to be it anymore, but if I don’t control this ability I might hurt someone, or worse get taken away if they find out, Faith is right I should control it first so I continue to live without being criticized for things I can’t control, I’ll have to stay hidden or get a new identity ….

“Oh no, why did this happen when everything was starting to work out finally….for fucks sake”

I really messed up this time didn’t i?

**Author's Note:**

> good luck, not sobbing your eyes out at the end of this story


End file.
